


menace

by freedomatsea



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Captain Swan Believer, Couch Cuddles, F/M, Gen, fluffy fluffy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-29
Updated: 2014-05-29
Packaged: 2018-01-27 02:33:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,007
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1711775
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/freedomatsea/pseuds/freedomatsea
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt: Uncertain of exactly what they ARE relationship-wise, Emma and Hook try to hide it from Henry…and fail miserably.</p>
            </blockquote>





	menace

“We need to get up soon.” Emma stated, though she made no moves to get up yet. She was far too content laying there on the sofa with him. He was warm, so much so that she almost didn’t need a blanket. The first time she’d wound herself around him like this, she’d teased him about that, making up some whimsical sounding story about how he was so warm because of the years he spent at sea, being kissed by the sun. He still held that above her, even though they’d both had a little too much to drink that night. But it was the sort of teasing from him that made her blush, so he continued to bring it up, no matter how much she laughed and protested.

“Still not interested in telling the lad?” Killian stretched out beneath her, nudging her the inside of her calf with his toes.

Emma rubbed her cheek against his chest, fingers playing over the hair there, following the line of his deep v. “Not until we figure out what this is.”

“Do you really think he believes I’m just staying here with the two of you as _friends_?” The pirate intoned, his fingers trailing down the curve of her spine, tracing the line through the material of her shirt. “He’s not daft, despite who his grandparents are.”

“Hey!” Emma playfully swatted his chest, tilting her head to give him a warning look.

“ _What_?” Killian widened his eyes, trying his best to look innocent. For all his playful jabs at her parents, he had been on his best behavior around them, in a vain attempt to win Mary Margaret over, which never worked for him.

“You know what.” Emma grinned down at him, before she leaned down and pressed a gentle kiss to his lips. “We _really_ do need to get up.”

As if on a cue, the door to the apartment swung open and Emma swore to herself – Hook hadn’t locked it, which afforded them no amount of seconds to prepare themselves for Henry to walk in.

Emma scrambled off the sofa in a valiant attempt to look like she’d been getting something off the floor, instead of the cold hard truth that she’d been lazily laying atop the pirate.

“Henry! I wasn’t expecting you to be home so soon.”  

“I’m right on time.”  Henry shrugged his backpack off, kicking the door shut with the back of his heel. He looked between the two of them as Killian peered at him over the back of the sofa. “I’m going to go do my homework, you don’t have to stop canoodling on my part.”

“ _What_?” Emma’s voice raised a whole two octaves and her face flooded with color. “We weren’t… I don’t… there was _no_ canoodling!”

Killian snorted, combing his fingers through his hair as he pushed himself to his feet. “Love, I told you the kid knew.”

“ _But_ –”

“Mom, chill… It’s cool.” Henry shrugged his shoulders, wearing a grin that matched the lopsided, mischievous one that Killian typically wore. “I thought you two were a thing back when he showed up in New York.”

“Are you serious?”

Henry nodded his head, laughing at the way Emma was still flustered by the whole thing. “He moved in with us Mom. You didn’t even let Walsh stay over till morning when I was around. I’m not _that_ naïve.”

“I never said you were,” Emma protested, her shoulders sagging in defeat. “I was just waiting to tell you after we figured out how to label this.”

Henry gave her a pointed look, before looking at Hook, “You’re both in the book. You know what that means.”

Killian laughed, nodding his head as he looked at Emma, completely tag teaming her. “We’ve had this discussion too.”

Emma rolled her eyes, “Are you both seriously doing this right now?”

“Come on Mom.”

“In my _own_ time.” Emma glared at Killian, “Stop it.”

“I’m not doing anything.” Killian threw his hand up in the air, “But the kid’s got a fair point there.”

“Alright, fine, we’re dating.”

Henry laughed, “You never lived with anyone you were just _dating_.”

“New York doesn’t count.” Emma protested, trying her best to conceal the smile that was tugging at the corners of her lips.

“Mhm.” Henry rolled his eyes, grabbing his backpack as he strode across the room. “Whatever you say. I think Killian and I both know exactly what _this_ is.”

Killian pursed his lips, nodding his head as he looked towards the blonde, his expression never faltering, even though she was glaring at him like she could _kill_ him. “Do you really think Henry and I _never_ mentioned you when I took him out on the boat?”

“You talked about _us_ when he didn’t even have his memories back?”

Killian rolled his shoulders, letting out a heavy sigh. “Sort of. He questioned me about my intentions and I told him that they were only good. I also told him how much you meant to me and how I would do anything for you.” He stepped closer to her, reaching out to play with a strand of her hair, tucking it behind her ear. “But, I made it clear to him that if _you_ didn’t want me, I was willing to remain a friend and nothing more.” He smirked, “Not my fault that _you_ kept kissing me.”

Emma rubbed her lips together, a grin curving her lips upwards as she looked up at the blue eyed pirate. “Is this your way of trying to coax something out of me?” She stepped a little closer to him, her hands sliding up over his chest, moving to rest at his shoulders. “I might say that we’re _just_ dating, but we both know that you’re the only person I’ll ever date, from this point forward.”

“I know.” Killian smirked, his thumb tracing a line along her jawbone. “Now can we stop tiptoeing around your parents, next?”

Emma leaned up and kissed him, stifling her laughter against his lips. “You’re a menace.”


End file.
